


His Last Wish

by Gu_Tango



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gu_Tango/pseuds/Gu_Tango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if everything twisted from what we've seen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OP fanfiction.  
> I kinda pity Bellamy so I made him happy a bit, at least, lol.
> 
> Ps. English is not my first language. If there're any mistakes, I apologize.
> 
> Ps2. If you don't like yaoi, please leave.

**His Last Wish**

 

            He, DonquixoteDoflamingo, King of Dressrosa, was now sitting in one corner of the bar, which located somewhere in one of the alleys of this country, one hand holding a huge beer mug while another propped up his chin. His sharp eyes behind purple-shaded-glasses boringly observed the surrounding. The whole bar was being reserved by Bellamy and his ex-group members, Bellamy Pirates. Doflamingo wondered why he himself agreed to be here in the first place. Well, he guessed it was because of Trebol that persuaded him to come here....

 

                ++++

 

_"Said what?" Doflamingo turned his attention from a book in his hand to Trebol who entered his room without permission, as usual._

_"Beheheh, I said Bellamy is here to see you," said Trebol as he stepping closer._

_"That idiot again, huh? Tell him I'm busy then."_

_"He, he said he got good news."_

_"Which is...?"_

_Trebol was now standing next to where Doflamingo was sitting, sticky hand reached out to touched the pink fur, "why don't you go downstairs to hear it yourself?"_

_Doflamingo closed the book, slowly brushed away Trebol's hand off him before standing up, "all right, all right, I'll go downstairs, and Trebol..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Don't come too close."_

_"Behhehehe---"_

                _When they went downstairs, Bellamy was already in the hall, waiting. He smiled happily (but idiotically in Doflamingo's sight) once he saw a person he admires the most._

_"Well, well, what is it this time..." a fake smile formed on Doflamingo's face as he sat down on sofa,  legs crossed, and Trebol standing right beside him, ",Bellamy?"_

_"I have  good news for you."_

_An eyebrow rose, "oh? really? And what's it? I hope it's really a good one."_

_Bellamy's smile went wider, then kneeled down to presented a bloody straw hat, "here."_

_Doflamingo stared at that hat silently._

_"I did what you asked me to do," said Bellamy proudly, "I terminated him for you."_

_"Straw-hat pirate..."_

_"Is dead."Confirmed Bellamy._

_The king's lips twisted into an evil grin, great to know that the Straw-Hat Pirates would no longer bother him, well, at least for a long while, "fufufu, what a nice news. Great job you did."_

_"Thank you so much," smiled Bellamy, happy to see Doflamingo's satisfaction, "and may I claim my prize now?"_

_"Your prize? What prize?"_

_Bellamy frown, "er...you promised me to grant me one wish if I complete the task."_

_'Hell, I never thought you could do'; thought Doflamingo as he leaned back on the sofa, shifted his legs. He was not sure that he promised anything to this fool. May be he did. May be he did not. "I promised you that?"_

_Bellamy nodded, eyes begging silently._

_"Hmm, I couldn't remember that I did," he laughed softly when seeing Bellamy's face turned slightly disappointed like a dog that its owner gave no treat, "but since you did a very well job, I could grant you one."_

_Bellamy's smile returned, "anything?"_

_"Well, yes."_

_"Then, could you please come to join me at the party tonight?"_

_"What?"_

_"For celebration"_

_"....."_

_When he saw that the other did not say anything, Bellamy slowly rose up, "well, I'll be waiting at the party. Hope you can make it." And then he left._

_After Bellamy left, Doflamingo sighed annoyingly, "ha! like I care."_

_"Huh? But, but you said it, Doffy." Trebol bent down to spoke next to the king's cheek, "that you will grant him one wish."_

_"I just said that because I wanted him to leave."_

_"It's just one stupid celebration, behhehehe. So, just go," one sticky finger poking the other's cheek playfully, "and he would shut up and no longer bothering you again after that."_

                ++++

 

                _Stupid party  of foolish people._ Thought Doflamingo as he emptied his mug. _Well, at least the beer was not bad after all._

                "Is the party bored you?"

                Doflamingo turned his attention to Bellamy who approached him, interrupting his thought. "Your guess is right," he replied with a long face.

                Bellamy said nothing for a few seconds, before turning around, taking a deep breath and spoke out loud, "attention here, guys!"

                Everybody in the bar turned to them at once.

                "Seems like our King here get bored," announced Bellamy.

                _I'm not your king, idiots._

                "So I think a _Beer Duel_ should make it more entertaining, huh? The winner can request anything he wants and the loser must comply with it, also must pay 100,000 Beri to the winner. How's that sound?" He grinned slyly when everyone agreed with him in loud cheers and whistles.

                "Beer duel, huh?" Doflamingo smirked as he watched the pirate crews started their competition, _interesting, maybe?_

                Bellamy smiled as he sat down next to Doflamingo, "aren't you interested in joining?"

                "Nah, I prefer watching," he answered without looking at the other.

                "Oh, yea," Bellamy gave a signal to one of his crews to bring a big bottle of red wine to him before handed it over to Doflamingo, "here. For you."

                Doflamingo rose an eyebrow.

                "It's the best wine from the neighboring country," he said proudly, "please take it."

                _I could easily find them anytime I want to,_ the King thought as he received the gift, "by the way, Bellamy."

                "?"

                "Entertain me, would you?"

                "You mean the beer duel?"

                Doflamingo leaned back on his chair, legs crossed, opened wine bottle with string between his thumb and index finger. He grinned widely, teeth showing, before sipped the red liquid from the bottle, "something like that."

                Bellamy smiled until his eyes closed, "my pleasure!"  

                Doflamingo chuckled as he watch Bellamy ran, almost like flying, back to the competition to join the duel. He had to admit that he like seeing the guy struggling. It was fun.

                _Keep entertain me as much as you can, idiot._

                ++++

 

                _Head hurts._

_Exhausted._

_Am I drunk?_

_Impossible._

He slowly and weakly opened his eyes. The vision before him was still unclear. He felt the place was a bit unstable, wobbly, if he had to say. A smell of sea salt hit his nostril. An uncomfortable feeling and heat around his body, especially between his legs, where odd sounds came from, a wet and sloppy sounds....

                Doflamingo quickly blinked repeatedly until he could clearly see everything in front of him. What he saw were; first, he was in a small cabin with a dim light, but whose ship it was, he did not know. Second, he was lying on his huge pink fur coat with his hands cuffed together in Kairoseki handcuffs behind his back, no doubt that he felt so tired, lack of strength. He wondered who dare enough to play this lame prank on him. Third, his shirt still on, loosely, but pants and shoes had been removed, and more importantly, both his shaded-glasses and denden-mushi were gone. And last, Bellamy's blonde hair between his parted legs, moving slowly up and down, as same movement as the blonde's fingers that slowly pumping in and out between his bum, where those uncomfortable feeling and heat rose up from.

_....Bellamy?....._

                Flash back of the previous activity came back to his mind. _That party....that stupid party....and wine...._

                "You drugged me." A statement, not a question.

                Bellamy's eyes slowly moved up to meet his. He then released Doflamingo's wet member and grinned, licking pre cum off his lips, "well, yea."

                Doflamingo meant to kick that stupid face but all he could manage was to lift one of his legs and tapped it on Bellamy's face.

                "You can't hurt me," said Bellamy, his free hand came up to gently grabbed the other's foot, "you know that, right?"

                "Unleash this cuff then, and see if I can hurt you or not."

                 Bellamy sharply twisted his fingers, Doflamingo gasped.

                "Hands off," the King commanded, anger in his voice, then followed by a soft hiss as another finger was added in, three in total, before they started to hook and twist again, stretching him. Pre cum from his member made it easier task for the other.

                Bellamy's another hand released Doflamingo's foot, and grabbed the guy's member, hard enough that it hurt, stroking it.

                Those wet and sloppy sounds filled his ears again. Doflamingo tried to close his legs but the other wouldn't allow him so easily. "Hands off!" He shouted at the same time as the other suddenly withdrew all the fingers, as well as those on his member too.

                Bellamy sat back on his knees, eyes slowly observing the guy before him who now eyeing him back dangerously.

                Doflamingo was displeased. Teeth bared, face redden, body temperature heated up beyond his control, long legs closed and rolled to one side as he tried to sat up, the pink fur coat still underneath him, and he wore nothing but loosely white shirt of his. He also noticed that the other's focus was fixed on his crotch.

                "Quit staring. Haven't you seen a naked man before?"

                "Not you before."

                The answer made him shudder. Okay, Doflamingo himself would not mind having sex with men, plus, he did before, and most of the time he was the one to choose, not the other way around. But this time...Bellamy? The thought alone disgusted him so much. He never pleased whenever he saw that idiotic face with a stupid smile. For him, Bellamy was weak, stubborn, and not suitable for any positions in his family at all. True, that he enjoyed, as much as annoying  watching the guy struggling to be a part of his family, but that did not mean he like him or anything. Now that this idiot crossed the line by touching him without his permission, it pissed him off.

                Bellamy, on the other hand, admired and loved the guy in front of him so much. For him, Doflamingo was strong, elegant, lofty and attractive that he wanted to be like him one day. He knew so well that Doflamingo never pleased on anything he did for him, but that made him try harder on making the guy, at least, appreciate him even one bit. To win over Doflamingo, or at least get him, he would do everything, and every way.

                _Oh, shit._ Doflamingo pushed himself backward with his two long legs until his back hit the wooden wall of the cabin when he saw the brute undone his own pants, fully ready, and bent down closer to him, "don't even think about it."

                Bellamy said nothing as he reached for Doflamingo, his dirtied fingers caught those lean thighs and parted them out, hooked them around each side of his waist, before positioned himself in between.

                _Dammit! If only my hands are free..._ Doflamingo's face went pale when he felt the brute's organ nudged at his opening uncomfortably. He struggled as much as his strength would allow him, "don't, idiot! I don't want it!"

                "But you're already wet."

                "That doesn't mean I.....!!!" his sentence was interrupted and replaced by a hiss as the thick organ was shoved inside, fully penetrated him in one swift movement. Pain increased gradually due to the lack of preparation. Doflamingo gritted his teeth, eyes tightly shut.

                Bellamy stayed still for a few seconds, eyes closed, indulged in heat and tightness of the body beneath him. His large arm wrapped around that slimmer waist while another placed under the king's head, holding, face bent down to press on the other's bare chest, before started moving in a  slow rhythm.

                _Damn all this shit,_ thought Doflamingo. He really wanted to kill Bellamy right now. He hated being under control. He hated Bellamy and he hated himself for being so reckless this time. He winced when he felt the other's teeth on his left nipple, biting and sucking.

                Bellamy's hip was moving back and forth, in and out, heavier, in a steady rhythm now which sped up little by little, making sure he applied all the pressure in every thrust. His lips slowly kissed the way up to the other's neck now. He was sure that the king, _his king,_ did not appreciate about this incident, but he would try harder to make it better. He promised himself to make Doflamingo feel better, at least.    

                Doflamingo groaned as the brute's warm tongue licking and nipping at his ear. He tried to move his head away from that tongue, though the bigger hand was holding his head firmly. He did not like anybody to touch or play with his ears unless he trusts that person enough to do that. Now that Bellamy was touching him all over while thrusting deeply inside him, it displeased him. Worse, his body, by instinct, responded to those touches whether he liked it or not.

                Bellamy felt that change of the body beneath him as he felt the member between them was hardening. A corner of his mouth formed a smile. _He's responding. He responded to me. Is he enjoying this too?_ He thought as he picked up the speed that it went faster and faster.

                The cabin soon filled with sounds of flesh slapping, groaning and panting.

                _The King....My King...._

                _Doflamingo...Doflamingo...Doflamingo..._

                His tempo turned harsh and shallow that made the body beneath groaned even louder, more struggled.

                Bellamy's mouth now was an inch close to Doflamingo's. His hand behind that head tighten, tried to bring both of their mouth to meet under the other's resistant for a little while before successfully penetrated that mouth with his tongue, kissing him hard and hungry.    _Doflamingo....My Doflamingo....Mine...._

                He was panting hard, voice harsh and full of arousal as he whispered between kissing, the name that many people in the family had chance to called but him, "....Doffy."

Doflamingo's eyes shot opened, furious in them. He angrily bit down, as hard as he could at the moment, on the brute's tongue. 

                 Bellamy froze. Blood ran down from one corner of his lips as he broke the kiss. Eyes met the king's, "what's wrong?"

                "How dare you called me by that name?"

                "I...."

                "Only people close to me can use that title," said Doflamingo, "well, my family, **which is not you.** "

                Like a thunder strike through his heart. His hands trembled, "but...but you said I would be an official member of the family if I successfully killing Straw-hat, which I made it."

                An evil smile appeared on Doflamingo's face, "do you really think that I'll let you be a part of my family? Are you dreaming?"

                "But aren't you happy that I killed him for you?" Bellamy's voice shaken. He felt like crying, "I just wanna make you happy...."

                The king snorted, "there's no place for you in the family."

                "...."

                "And making me happy? Really? By raping me?" He snarled while trying to move away from the other, but not much use since their bodies still linked tightly.  

                "But....," the brute hesitated, "....but you're responding."

                "My body's responded, not me. I never wanted this."

                "I'll make it better. I'll make you feel better, so please..."

                "Fufufu, you idiot," Doflamingo cut him off in the mid-sentence, voice full of annoyance, "you think a scum like you can satisfy me!?"

                "I...."

                "You suck, Bellamy, in everything."

                "...."

                **"Even sex."**

Bellamy suddenly withdrew, caused the other to flinch. He then lifted those long and lean legs up and bent them down till they touched their owner's chest. His waist turned into a thick-large spring.

                "What--"

                Doflamingo had no time to question when Bellamy slammed back into him with a fair amount of the devil fruit's power applied, he screamed. The force caused his whole backside banged loudly against the cabin's wooden wall behind that the cracking sound could be heard. His head hurt that he saw stars. His arms, back, waist, hip, also badly hurt, especially, his inside. He was sure that something there was torn since the pain shot up to his chest and he felt thick liquid ran down his thighs.        

                Bellamy then withdrew, before harshly slammed back in again. He repeated the action several times until he satisfied, then set a ruthless tempo, making sure to hit the sensitive spot inside. Blood even made it easier way for him as well.

                "Do you like it now? Are you happy?"

                Harsh and full of arousal voice asking him while its owner was thrusting into him brutally. Doflamingo did not answer, could not answer. All he did was thrashing as hard as he could manage and wailing.

                "Why don't you answer me?"

                Doflamingo's eyes shut tightly as he bit his lower lip till he could taste blood. Too much pain to bear. His member was in the other's strong grip, being stroking hard at the same time.

                "Doffy..." Bellamy moaned out the king's name again in a softer tone as if he called his lover. His free hand moved up to cup the other's cheek firmly before bend his head down to bit at that neck, hard enough to draw blood, then started sucking again, intended to leave a mark, "Doffy..."

                _Do you know how long I have been waiting for this?_

_Do you know how long I have trained myself so hard just to be accepted by you?_

_....How long I look up to you.....Admire you?_

_.....Love you.....?_

He licked the big mark he created on the king's neck, lovingly, contrasting with his brutal action right now. His hand changed from gripping the other's neck to wrapping around those broad shoulders, holding him tight, closing the gap between them. His head pressed against Doflamingo's.

                "Have you ever notice me or think about me?" He did not know why he asked this, but he did anyway even though he already knew the answer.

                Doflamingo did not listen or answer. He tossed his head to one side, panting hard as he felt his body's heat increasing, knew that it would reach its peak in no time. The pain was unbearable that warm liquid started forming at corner of his eyes, but he fought to keep them at bay. He would not break or beg for anything.

                As well as Bellamy, his thrust quicken and shallow as he sped up, jabbing in earnest.

                "Doffy..."

                More blood leaking and dripping on the wooden floor.

                "I...." He panted, "...love you."

                There he was. He said it.

                He frowned when he heard the body beneath him chuckled.

                "Love me?"Doflamingo smirked, laughed sardonically, then his face turned into a scowl as he said through his teeth, **"I.LOATHE.YOU."**

                Bellamy's frustrated shout and Doflamingo's scream boomed simultaneously as the brute slammed in as violently as he could, then they came hard at the same time. 

                Doflamingo groaned while being filled with hot seed. Toes dug into the brute's lower back, hard enough to draw thin lines of blood.

                When all is done, Bellamy stayed still, resting his head on the king's neck, and the other let his head fall back on the floor, eyes closed. They both exhausted. Only their panting that echoed the cabin.

                Doflamingo was not sure how long they stay in that position before the rapist finally withdrew. Blood and semen leaking out from a swollen hole and pooled on the floor under his thighs. His whole body hurt like hell. He felt so dirty as he opened his eyes and looked up at Bellamy, who was now dressing up. Rage filled his heart, yet, he managed a devilish grin.

                "Hey," he called.    

                Bellamy stopped his track but did not turn.

                "You can do whatever you want," said Doflamingo in a cold voice, "but make sure that I remain at this state."

                "...."  
                "Otherwise I'll definitely kill you when I'm free."He chuckled, then it turned into a madness laugh.

                Bellamy did not dare to turn his head back to look at the other. He moved his legs forward as fast as he could, bringing himself out of that cabin and quickly shut the door. He still could hear the king's laughing voice behind that closed door. It terrified him, more or less.

                He took a deep breath, then exhaled. _It's ok. It's ok. You got things to do, Bellamy. No more fear, everything will be fine_ He told himself that while walking away from that cabin.

                _Everything will be fine._

 

                ++++

 

                Doflamingo sat in silent, back against the wooden wall of the small cabin, with Bellamy sat by his side, talking to him, but he chose to ignore that idiot.

                He was not sure how many days had passed that they were on this small ship, on the sea and in the middle of nowhere. May be 2-3 days? Or may be a week? The cabin always dim and dark that he did not know the exact time, plus, he could not move much besides sat up, laid down, crawling around the limited space with his legs and knees. Bellamy would take care of him in everything. Every time when he wakes up, Bellamy would be preparing him food ~~s~~ , cleaning and dressing him up. Then he would stay with him in the cabin most of the time, chatting, telling him how much he loves him while fucking him.

                None of that pleased Doflamingo at all. His mind thinking of possible ways to break free from this kairoseki cuffs.

                "---- funny isn't it? And then---"

                "Hey," the king interrupted.

                "Yes?"

                "How long have you planned this?"

                Bellamy did not answer.

                "Do you think you can really hold me?"

                "....."

                When the other did not give him answer, he snorted, "whatever, bring me something to eat, will you?"

                Bellamy smiled immediately, "I will be back." Then he left the cabin, not forget to lock the door behind, but not for long, the door re-opened with Bellamy back in, "well, guess we have to stop by the next town."

                "Why?"  
                "Ran out of food."

                "...."

                "Do you want something else apart from food? I will get it for you when we reach the town." Asked Bellamy.

                "New clothes, books, perfume and some toys."

                "Toys?" Bellamy cocked his head, "what kind?"

                A slyly smile appeared on Doflamingo's face as he said, "any kinds that you wanna use with me."  

                "Eh?" Did he mishear something? "What?"

                "You heard me."

                Blood rush up the brute face, redden the whole of it.

                "I need something for an entertainment, fufufu."

                 "O...Okay" Bellamy swallowed hard, "I'll get it."

                "Well, then make the ship go faster."

                "Y, Yes sir!" Then he ran out from the cabin. _What just happened? Did he finally give in?_ He thought, smiled a little, while went straight to the ship wheel. 

 

                Doflamingo sat in silent. The cabin now was quiet without Bellamy. That was good, so that he could think of possible ways to get out of here.

 

                ++++

 

                The town was crowded and noisy. Bellamy was busy buying stuffs on the list with both arms holding many paper bags from stores.            

                _Food ~~s~~ , drink ~~s~~ , clothes, books, perfumes, and...._ Bellamy looked at the last thing on the list and suddenly his face heated up. _Well, toys...._

                First, he got no clue where that specific shop located. And second, it was his first time in this town. He almost drop the stuffs in his arms when a small group of kids ran pass him. He sighed. _Look like this gonna take a while...._

               

                ++++

               

                Doflamingo gritted his teeth. One of his legs at the doorknob, a tiny wooden stick between his toes as he tried to picking the lock with it. Unfortunately, the wooden stick snapped and broke at the same time as there were cramps in his foot.

                _Dammit!_ _Damn the stupid stick! Damn the cramps!_

                He used another foot to massage the cramped one. That wooden stick was the only useful item he could find in this cabin, nothing else. He sighed and turned to sit nearby the door. He was thinking hard, _how can I get out of this shitty ship with this state?_

                Suddenly, he heard a small voice, coming from the ship entrance, a boy's.

                [Look  like there's no body. Come on, guys.] Then followed by sounds of footsteps, probably 3-4 people coming in on the ship.

                [Are you sure you wanna rob from a pirate?] Another voice asked, a girl's.

                [We need money, so I don't care who we're robbing as long as no one guarding this ship.] The boy’s voice said while walking deep into the ship. The conversation continue as they walked pass the cabin where Doflamingo was.

                [But....what if the pirate is back?]

                [No way, I saw him still shopping in the market.] Said the third voice, giggling, also a  boy's, [don't worry, guys. I got this! Tada---]

                [A key? What is it for?] asked the girl.

                [Not sure, but I guess it's the key to a treasure chest?] There was a smile within the voice, [I picked pocket from that brute pirate guy while we ran pass him, remember?]

                [Oh, that!?]

                [Whatever the key is for, it's gotta be an important stuff that he keeps the key to it with himself, right?]

                [Anyways, let's find valuable stuffs as much as we can and get out of here,] the girl suggested and the rest agreed as they started searching the ship.

                Doflamingo sat in silent, listened to all the sounds outside.

                Those searching sounds could be heard for a while before it stopped right in front of the door of the cabin.

                [Hey, look at this] The boy's sound.

                [Huh? What's it? Pink fur?]

                Doflamingo just noticed that a small tip of his fur coat sticking outside under the door, so that the children could see it.

                [What're you doing?]

                He heard the girl asked as the door being shaken a bit.

                [It's locked by chain.] The boy said, [you sure you tried that key on every locks you saw, Buno?]

                [I did,] replied the another boy called Buno, [but none of them unlock.]

                [So...left only this room that we haven't check.] Said the girl, [may be the treasure chest is inside this room?]

                [Well, the only way to find out...,] there was an excitement in Buno's voice as he started picking the lock on the cabin door. 

                _Come on, just unlock the door._

                Once the door opened, it hit Doflamingo on the legs, then three kid's heads poked inside. Their eyes met.         

                "Well, hello," greeted Doflamingo.

                "Are you guarding a treasure here?" A boy withblue haired asked, one hand holding a knife while another holding a sag bag, guessed stolen items inside.

                "Guarding treasure? Fufufu," he giggled, "there's no treasure here but me."

                "Then...this key is useless?" said another boy with dark haired, probably Buno, as he stared at the key in his hand.

                "I guess it's not totally useless," smiled Doflamingo, "you said that you picked pocket from the brute pirate, huh?"

                "Yes." Buno smiled proudly, "he didn't even notice too!"

                "Why don't you try the key here then?" Doflamingo turned his back to the children, allowed them to see his cuffed hands behind. "And you will get anything you need."

                Three of them looked at each other in silent, hesitated.

                "Anything? Really?" the boy with the knife asked.

                Doflamingo grinned.

                "Anything."

 

                ++++

 

                _Dammit!_ Bellamy cussed under his breath. After he finished with buying stuffs (included toys, of course), he had stopped by one small accessories shop and purchased a nice silver couple ring.

                _What am I thinking? What am I doing?_ He thought as he rushing back to the port where his ship was. _Well, guess he would accept it.....at least._

                An odd feeling hit him once he got on the ship. He headed down to the cabin first but had to frown when he saw that the chain on the door lay on the floor. He stood there in silent, hesitated to enter the cabin.

                _No way...did he...._

                Bellamy took a deep breath before push opened the cabin door slowly, and finally entered.

                **"Welcome back, _Dear_." **

                Fear filled his heart as he heard the greeting and saw a familiar figure with pink fur that sat under the dim light of the cabin, one hand supported the chin while another rested on top of the crossed legs.

                A grim smile appeared on Doflamingo's face while staring at Bellamy's pale one.

                _Shit..._ was all Bellamy thought as he got shot with string bullets, as fast as a blink. He fell on the floor, along with stuffs he bought, before he could feel the pain, blood leaking from wounds right away.

                "H...how did y...you...?" He cough up blood, looked up at the other in disbelief.

                "Doesn't matter," Doflamingo was now towering over him, one foot stepped on his chest, and his fingers moving slowly in a weird angle, "remember what I said before?"

                Bellamy stared at the king's fingers, bit his bloody lower lip, then nodded, barely moved due to the pain of being shot.

                The pressure on his bloody chest increased as Doflamingo bent down to speak with him. 

                "Any last wish?" He asked.

                The brute's shaking hand reached out for his pocket, took out a small bag, "keep...this, will you?"

                _This is my wish...my only last wish..._

                "Why?"

                ".....my last wish."

                Doflamingo did not reply but stood Bellamy up with his string fruit power, controlling his form. "Now. Walk."

                An uncontrollable form of Bellamy slowly walked out of the cabin, out to the main deck, and stopped at the very edge of the ship. He stared down at the sea, pain in his eyes. _So this is it? My end?_ He gritted as one of his legs stepping out on the air by itself and the other leg was about to follow.

                He turned his head to look at Doflamingo.

                Doflamingo's face was emotionless while his own was now full of tears. The hand that holding the small bag slowly unfolded, and the bag dropped on the deck floor.

                "Farewell, stupid Hyena." said the string user as he hooked one of his fingers, then Bellamy fell into the sea.

               

                Bellamy was drowning fast. Trails of blood followed his body deep down into the darkness of the undersea. All the pain turned to numb, paralyzed, that he could not move an inch. His lungs lack of oxygen that he suffocated.

                _I'm dying, ain't I?_

                He closed his eyes weakly, let the darkness embraced him while drowning deeper and deeper down. The corner of his mouth twisted into a bitter smile. His last smile.

                _I hope he won't forget me._

 

                ++++

 

                When Doflamingo returned to Dressrosa, his family rushed to him and tons of question flew to him, but he ignored all of them. He just gave an order to some crew members to deliver money and valuable gifts to the town where those threechildren he met earlier lives, those who set him free. Of course that the crew members wondered why but none of them dare to question, so they just followed order.

                At night, in his private chamber, Doflamingo sat on a sofa, one hand was holding a bottle of red wine, drinking, while another holding small items which were from the small bag Bellamy dropped, the silver couple rings.  

                _Why did I keep these?_

                He looked at them for a while before decided to slip one of them over his middle finger and put another one back into the bag, then tossed it onto the nearby table. Despite the fact that the one who gave it was the one he hated, the coolness of metal felt nice against his finger and he liked it. He would keep these rings for a reminder of this shameful lesson. For remind himself to be more careful and trust no any suggestions easily from the family members again. Especially, if those suggestions were from Trebol.

 

                **\--END --**

 


End file.
